Different Worlds
by Erika Elencia
Summary: This generation of Link and Zelda is a bit different than you'd think. But wherever they go, trouble seems to follow, from meeting the Ouran High School Host Club to ending up in Amestris. Warning- A LOT of cursing and a gay Ganondorf
1. Arc 1 Prologue

**A/N Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic and it's gonna be pretty long. Basically I've created my own version of Link and Zelda and I'm gonna be sending them to different places from different animes. I hope you guys enjoy and I'll try my best to make sure you do.**

**Arc 1 Prologue**

"Our princess isn't ready for the crown."

"Her etiquette needs work."

"Could it be that Link is a bad influence?"

"Nonsense. He's the Hero of Time, personal knight to our princess and the captain of our guard. Of course he's a good influence. He's the only one that is capable of truly protecting Princess Zelda."

"Good point."

The Hyrule Council of Elders were having a meeting. The topic- the mannerisms of the heir to the Hylian throne and the only child of the king and queen of Hyrule, Princess Zelda XV. The queen, Mashiro de Hyrule, was absent for this particular meeting seeing as running the kingdom on her own was no easy task. The king had passed away a few years ago, giving Link the responsibility of choosing Zelda's husband with his last words, much to Link's amusement and Zelda's displeasure. Zelda was known to be the most beautiful maiden the country (despite Link's claims of her being too plain though we all know he really thought otherwise) and she was also known to be the wisest as evidenced by the Triforce of Wisdom on her hand. But even our beautiful princess had her flaws. Her temper was unrivaled and her knight was usually its victim (though there have been instances of there being other victims but it was mostly Link). As polite as she usually acts she can often be quite rude. Zelda also has a habit of cussing, something she picked up on from Link (he often ends up in the worst of situations which caused him to develop the habit). Overall, despite all her good qualities, Princess Zelda de Hyrule really does need to work on her manners.

"I have a proposition."

"And what might that be?"

"Lets send Princess Zelda to the Ouran High School in Japan to learn proper etiquette. She refuses to respond to our methods and tutors, so maybe we need a new approach?"

"Excellent idea! We'll send Link with her. Anyone opposed?"

"But isn't Link the captain of the guard?"

"We can just have someone temporarily stand in for him."

"Is that all the opposition?"

No one raised their hands or said anything against it.

"This meeting is now adjourned."


	2. Arc 1 Chapter 1

**A/N Hiya! Here's the first chapter of the Ouran High Arc. I'd like to thank my beta Natchan or as she is known on , Natripper. She's one of the most amazing people I've ever met and this story wouldn't be nearly as fun to write without her. Enjoy!**

Arc 1 Chapter 1

A boy and a girl entered Ouran High School wearing the prestigious academy's uniform along with fingerless gloves to hide the Triforce on their hands. The girl walked with the regal elegance and pride of a royal. Her golden hair flowed down to her waist, swaying with each step she took. Her azure eyes glinted with anxiety.

The boy's dirty blonde hair fell to his shoulders and there was a small braid at the side of his head. A long sword with Hyrule royal crest on its royal blue hilt was strapped to his waist. His dark blue eyes betrayed no emotion, but softened considerably when his gaze reached the girl walking a few feet in front of him.

The boy's presence soothed the girl. Sure he annoyed the hell outta her sometimes ***understatement alert*** but he was her one and only true friend. He was her knight in shining armor (quite literally) and was always there for her. She'd never admit it but he's the most precious thing in the world to her, not because of the Triforce of Courage on his hand, not because of the Master Sword strapped to his waist nor for his title of "Hero of Time." It was because he was her perverted knight, her best friend who could always her laugh, the one person who loved her (not in a bf/gf kind of way or at least she didn't think so….) not because of her status or her money, but for being well…her. He really didn't know how much she needed him. If she told him to go away he'd stay no matter what. He always let her cry on his shoulder. He would always hold her tight if she was scared. He would always cheer her up when she was down. And he never asked for anything in return, saying her smile was payment enough. Why did he stay anyway? She had nothing to offer that he really wanted….

"Princess we're here. This our homeroom." His gentle voice cut into her thoughts.

"Fuck."

"Language, princess."

"Like you're any better."

"Well I'm not the heir to a kingdom so I can curse all I fucking want."

"But you are the knight of one."

"Your point?"

"You're hopeless."

"So are you."

"Touché."

They both burst out laughing and then proceeded to enter the classroom (a.k.a. the deathtrap according to Link).

"It seems we have two new students today. Please introduce yourselves."

"I'm Princess Zelda de Hyrule, heir to the Hylian throne and the idiot behind me is my knight Link."

"Yo."

The class was bewildered. Whispers arose.

"A princess?"

"We've never had actually royalty here before!"

"Look at her knight!"

"He's gorgeous!"

"So is the princess!"

"The sword looks cool."

"Alright settle down class. Now tell us about youselves."

"Sure. I'm Link Korin, captain of the Hylian royal guard and personal knight to Princess Zelda. I'm 16 and my hobbies are training, horseback riding, traveling and teasing the princess."

"Aren't you a bit young to be captain of a royal guard?"

"Just one of the benefits of being Hero of Time."

"Hero of Time?"

"My title, search it up on the internet."

"Can't you tell us now?"

Both Link and Zelda answered at the same time.

"Story's too long."

"And he's too lazy."

"So are you."

"Can't deny that."

"Oh and do you know who's acting as captain of the guard while I'm away?"

"Who?"

"That rich old geezer that's trying to get you to marry him."

"Aro?"

"Yup."

"Ewww…"

"And he even challenged me to a duel for all my positions and titles when I get back."

"Kick his ass."

"No duh."

The class stared as the two foreigners were lost in their own world, completely unaware of those around them.

"Ahem." The teacher coughed discreetly.

"Hm? Oh yes, as I've said before, I'm Zelda de Hyrule. Please take care of me- I mean us."

"No she means to just take care of her. Unlike her, I'm not very needy."

"Bullshit."

"Oh?"

"Remember that time…?

"What ti-…. Oh…. DON'T TELL THEM THAT!"

"Or else what?"

"I have more dirt on you than you do on me and you know it."

"Wanna bet?"

"No… knowing you, no."

"Exactly."

"Fine. I'll give you a cookie."

"Deal!"

"The princess is addicted to chocolate. I have no idea how she's still thin."

"Simple, I'm not you."

"I wonder what would have happen if the press got a hold of that info… I bet they'd have a field day…"

"You wouldn't…"

"Are you sure about that princess?"

"I'll have you arrested."

"And have Aro as your knight?"

"Fuck you."

"Maybe later."

"Absolutely not!" Zelda fumed.

The class sighed as a whole. They could see this wasn't the last time this was going to happen.

"I've read your diary you know."

"Oh? You're bluffing. It would burn you, if you know what I mean?"

Link leaned over and Zelda blushed. Though she would never admit it out loud she did have a bit of a crush on her knight.

He began quoting from her diary.

"'The ball was a bore. Mom kept introducing me to a bunch of princes. In my opinion they're all stuck up bastards that only like me cuz I'm a princess. But there was one enjoyable part to the evening- dancing with Link. I don't know why… but it just felt so right. I was so warm and safe in his arms… could I be in love?' If you are then just know my heart is already yours…" Link whispered into her ear though the last sentence was too quiet for her to have heard.

Zelda's face flushed red.

"You… You bastard! I know your weak spot!"

Link was quite amused.

"I don't have one."

She then proceeded to knee him in the groin.

"Never mind…"

The class sighed at their antics. The princess and her knight were nothing like what they had expected, well personality wise at least.

"Now that introductions are done, please sit down at the two seats in the back."

Zelda acquainted herself with the others while Link simply sat back and watched. He was content with just watching her enjoy herself. They were only going to stay for around a month. There was only one thought on the Hero of Time's mind-

_This is gonna be one long month…_


	3. Arc 1 Chapter 2

**A/N My birthday just past! In celebration of this momentous occasion I shall now give you the second chapter of the OHSHC arc. Its in Zelda's POV and is mainly her reminiscing about the past. This chapter is also dedicated to one of my closest friends who happens to really like this story Yadviha. Enjoy!**

**Note- **_Italics=flashback_

Arc 1 Chapter 2

I returned to our penthouse room as soon as school let out. Link had decided to stay for a bit to get familiar with the area. I immediately began to do my homework. My initial reaction to it was "what the fuck?" Why? Well let's see… I learned this shit in 5th grade! Sigh…. Well at least I'm probably going to ace this but seriously…. How could they be so… primitive? Oh well, not my problem. They can do whatever they want with their education.

I had taken that damn etiquette class that the elders signed me up for. Four words. This shit is boring. It's nothing that I haven't already learned. At this point I think the elders aren't actually trying to teach me proper etiquette. Those bitches are trying to change my personality so I'll be as controllable as father was. Mother is more free spirited and doesn't listen to anything the elders say, effectively robbing them of their power and influence in the kingdom. They despise her. They're constantly saying "Oh Zelda you simply must grow up to be just like your father." Fuck no. I'm not going to be some controllable bitch for them to use to gain power. And I think I've made that quite clear.

Now don't get me wrong. I loved my father and I was devastated when he died. He was an amazing father. But he let the elders have too much of a free reign. They had too much power. They became drunk with it and became bloodthirsty and had the king assassinated, though no one believed Link and I when we had called them out for it. They expected to have the power all to themselves but what they hadn't expected was my mother stepping up to power. They had miscalculated, and hadn't even thought it was possible for a woman to rule a country. And guess what? The kingdom is prospering under her rule. Unemployment rates have gone down by 50% because of her policies. More jobs mean more revenue from taxes. Our treasury is more full than ever before. Our foreign relations aren't too bad either. Ha take that you old bitches!

Oh and have I mentioned how the elders feel about Link? They fucking despise him. Well actually only the most influential elders feel that way but unfortunately they are the ones that count most. They only pretend to think he's best thing that ever happened to Hyrule (which he technically is seeing the castle's never been this well protected and he did save the entire country from that gay bastard Ganandorf). The main reason why they hate him so much is because I tend to take his advice more than theirs and if he says something about their idea I automatically take his side seeing as he has shown himself to be a political genius and I trust him more. So yeah they really don't like my mom and Link. They only like me cuz they think they still have a chance on getting me to be their puppet. Their power is very limited lately and they can't do anything without my permission or my mother's.

Speaking of Link I'm really not sure about how I exactly feel about him… Okay here's what I know- he's my best friend (not to mention my only real friend), he's my knight and he's always there for me. But I have a few questions. Why does my heart always start racing when his expression softens and he smiles at me? Why do I blush at physical contact with him? Why do I feel so warm and safe in his arms? Why do I feel so jealous when other girls try and talk to him? Why?!

And to be honest… the best day of my life was the day I met him. I remember it quite clearly.

_I had been standing in the courtyard, bored and alone. I heard a voice speak from behind me._

"_Princess Zelda?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_The blacksmith asked me to tell you that all the equipment is ready."_

"_That's good."_

"_Can you do me a favor princess?"_

_That's strange… he didn't seem nervous at all about speaking to me._

"_What is it?"_

"_Can you smile for a second?"_

_I smiled._

"_You should do that more often. I've never seen a smile more beautiful than yours. Its definitely better than that sad and lonely look you had just now."_

_I blushed._

"_Am I that easy to read?"_

"_Easier than a kindergarten picture book."_

"_Hey!"_

_He laughed._

"_Sorry, couldn't resist."_

_After staring at him for a second I laughed too._

"_No one's ever made me laugh before like that…"_

"_Seriously? Don't you have a jester or something?"_

"_Nope."_

_He sighed dramatically._

"_So then I guess the job of making you smile falls upon me, a simple blacksmith's apprentice."_

"_You sound like you don't want to be around me."_

"_Idiot."_

"_What?!"_

"_Of course I want to be around you. I swear no one appreciates good comedic sighs these days…"_

"_You sound like an old man."_

"_And you sound like an uptight prick that's never had any friends before."_

"_..."_

_His gaze softened. His royal blue eyes are so pretty…_

"_Have you really been alone like this for that long?"_

"_I had my parents and caretakers…"_

"_They don't really count."_

"_I've always wondered what it's like to have someone I can really talk to…"_

_He smiled._

"_Well I'm just gonna have to show you."_

"_You will?"_

"_Consider me to be you're my best friend. I'm Link."_

"_Weird name."_

_Link rolled his eyes._

"_I've heard weirder."_

"_Oh really now?"_

"_Ganandorf."_

"_Point taken. That is the stupidest name I've ever heard and…"_

"_And?"_

"_I've been having these dreams… there were three of us… me, a boy, and Ganandorf. The boy was fighting him while I was sitting back and crying… crying in fear that the boy might not survive."  
"Depressing."_

"_I wonder who that boy is…"_

"_Might be me."_

"_No I don't want it to be you… cuz I want to keep my friend with me."_

"_Well you never know."_

"_I guess."_

"_Okay now what's with the sad face?!"_

"_It's a serious topic."_

"_Well I'd rather have you smiling."_

"_And how are you going to accomplish that?"_

"_Like so. Princess, your guards are complete and total idiots that seem to be mentally retarded. Please don't tell me they were picked because your dad thought they were smart… or I might end up calling the king a retard."_

_I burst out laughing._

"_Well papa has never been the smartest… but I wouldn't call him a retard… Okay I take that back. I probably would if he wasn't my dad."_

"_Glad you agree. And ha! I got you to smile!"_

_He looked quite triumphant._

"_And you got me to insult my father."_

"_It's only an insult if it's not true."_

"_So it's a compliment?"_

"_Nope. Just an accurate description." _

"_You're the blacksmith's apprentice right?"_

"_And why are you asking Your Highness?"_

"_Isn't he gonna cut you're head off if you're late?"_

"_Shit…"_

"_Good luck and may the odds ever be in your favor!"_

And from that day forward Link became my best friend. I was really happy actually… but then one day two years later…

_My father invited Ganandorf, the Gerudo king, to the ball that celebrates my coming of age, my fourteenth birthday. I had protested as much as I could but he wouldn't listen. As usual my only companion in my time of worry was Link. He really had changed these past two years… He began to study swordsmanship and archery and had already mastered it. He was generally a bit more cursy and was prone to making perverted jokes but he was still the same idiot that I had met two years ago._

"_I wish I could just stay in the Temple of Time all day instead of going to that damn ball… he's even making me wear pink!"_

"_Why's he making you wear your least favorite color when its your birthday?"_

"_Apparently its the color of a princess."_

"_Or you pissed him off and this is your cruel and unusual punishment. Isn't there a law against that?"_

_I chuckled._

"_The king gets to brake his own rules."_

"_Lucky bastard…"_

"_Says you."_

"_Yes so says me."_

"_He has to deal with the elders."_

"_You mean those bitchy old men that are obsessed with marrying you off?"_

"_Who else?"_

"_They aren't very pleasant…"_

"_Understatement Link."_

"_Well I've only met them once."_

"_Yes when they were yelling at you to get the fuck away from me."_

"_Ah yes. They are quite the bitches."_

"_Yet another understatement."_

"_I can tell."_

"_Uh what time is it?"_

"_Around three."_

"_Shit."_

"_I'll see you at the ball then."_

"_How are you gonna get in?"_

"_I'm a sneaky bastard. I have my ways."_

"_What's with the evil look in your eye?"_

"_What evil look?"_

"_Never mind. Now I'd better go before my dad has a fit."_

_Link waved as I left. Sometimes I really hate being a princess. It means more time pretending to be perfect and less time being spent with those I really care about._

_The first thing I heard when I arrived at the castle was a scream. Then more screams. Screams about the Gerudo's betrayal. Screams about one Gerudo girl staying on our side. Screams about my father critical condition. Then I saw him. He had it. The Triforce, the most powerful relic in the world had divided into three pieces. The Triforce of Power was glowing on Ganandorf's hand. My own hand had begun to throb. I glanced at it, and saw Wisdom's glow. Shit._

_I ran. I couldn't face Ganandorf… he would kill me. And take my Triforce which decided to randomly appear on my hand at the most convenient time (note the sarcasm). I did what I always did when I was scared. I ran, hoping to find Link, and let him protect me, like he always did. But he wasn't where I had last seen him. I looked. And looked. But he wasn't there._

_I began to run again, this time not caring where my feet were taking me. I ended up at the Temple of Time, the Triforce's original resting place, and that of the hero's weapon, the Master Sword. It was there sitting on its pedestal, waiting to be drawn. Of course only the reincarnation of the original Hero of Time could draw it out from its stone resting place. _

_I jumped as I heard a comfortingly familiar voice speak from behind me._

"_Figures you'd be here, princess."_

"_Link! You almost scared the shit out of me!"_

"_Now that would've been a sight to see."_

"_Shut up."_

"_So what's going on at the castle?"_

"_Ganandorf betrayed us. Ganandorf has the Triforce of Power. I have the Triforce of Wisdom. We are in some deep shit."_

"_I know who has the Triforce of Courage."_

"_Who?"_

_He held up his hand, which was marked with the final piece of the Triforce._

_I face palmed._

"_Now what are we gonna do?"_

"_We need that sword."_

"_The Master Sword?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I know it's the only thing that we could use against Ganandorf seeing as we have no clue how to use the Triforce, but only the Hero's reincarnation can pull it out."_

"_Well let's see if Lady Luck is on our side then."_

"_Ha! We just lucked out that we have the Triforce. There's no way you're the Hero!"_

_Link effortlessly pulled the blade from its pedestal._

_My mouth fell open._

"_You were saying?"_

"_We lucked out big time."_

"_Hell yeah." _

_We left the temple, about to go confront Ganandorf. Lets just say it didn't go too well. In short, Link was outnumbered and got his ass kicked, I got kidnapped, and now Link's out on a journey to find the Six Sages seeing as they have the power to nullify the power of one Triforce piece when using their combined powers. It took him several weeks, and I was stuck in a tower. How cliché._

_When he finally came he was… different. More mature and a hundred times more cursy. Stronger. But he still had that fun light in his eyes… showing me that my best friend was still there, just with a few extra quirks. Like he didn't have enough already…_

_I heard explosions from below my tower. And screams. Lots of screams. Then after an hour or so… it was quiet. Then I heard footsteps. I prayed that it was someone coming to rescue me… not some random servant giving me food. Then whoever it was spoke. His voice was music to my ears after being stuck here for weeks without anyone to talk to._

"_Princess?"_

"_Link…?"_

"_You need a shower."_

"_So basically the first thing you do when you see me after weeks apart is insulting me?"_

"_Did you expect any less of me?"_

"_Sigh you're annoying."_

_He then came up to me and pulled me into his arms._

"_Don't you dare ever scare me like that again," he whispered._

"_I'll try not to…"_

I think that's when I realized just how much I really needed him. When I was stuck in that tower I felt so… so empty. Well in any case Ganandorf retreated, my parents and the elders came out of hiding and as a reward for saving Hyrule (what he did while I was stuck in a tower is a long story that I'm too lazy to tell) they made him my personal knight and Captain of the Hylian Royal Guard.

Well I think that's enough flashbacks for one day.

"I'm home!"

"What the hell took you so long anyway?"

"Big place. It took a while but I managed to memorize most of the place…"

"Good."

"Besides someone needs to compensate for your lack of a sense of direction."

"I do have a sense of direction!"

"A horrible one."

"Its not that bad!"

"Your right."

"See I told you s-"

"Its much worse."

"Fuck you."

"Why not?"

I began to blush like crazy.

"Hell no! Get your mind outta the gutter!"

"Aww…"

"I hate you and your perverted mind so much…"

"Now we all know that's a lie."

"No it's not you perverted idiotic bas-"

"It's getting late Princess. Go to bed."

I glanced at the clock. It was pretty late. So without another word I went to my room to prepare for bed. I heard Link chuckle from behind me. Damn that bastard…

**A/N Wow that was a long one… 9 pages! Sorry it took a while to update… Review please!**


	4. Arc 1 Chapter 3

**A/N Hiya everyone! Its finally time for chapter 3, A.K.A. the intro of the host club. **

**First off, my response to the reviews-**

**NatRipper- Thanks Nat-chan, you're the best beta ever!**

**DaEpicNinja- Lol don't worry I'll update as much as possible. Gald you like it ^_^**

**ConEmber- Yup he did go a bit badass. OoT is my fave Zelda game so I like to include as many elements from it as possible.**

**Now onto the story!**

Arc 1 Chapter 3

"So there are two new students, eh?"

The famous Ouran High School Host Club was just starting to clean up after another day of pleasing the female population of Ouran.

"I heard it's a princess and her knight."

Our beloved Host Club's manager finally made her appearance. A pedestal rose from under the floor, carrying Renge while she was cackling evilly.

"A knight in shining armor? He'll be a perfect edition to our marvelous club!"

"Umm Renge?"

"Yes my dearest Haruhi?"

"Tone down on the cackling. You sound like a witch."

"Haruchan?"

"What do you want Renge?!"

"Is it your time of the month?"

Renge had recently found out about Haruhi actually being a girl (having initially believed that Haruhi was a boy). She was actually quite disappointed about her former crush's gender but got over it quite quickly.

"Don't talk about these things in front of the guys!"

"So that's a yes?"

"It's a maybe."

The males all paled. Haruhi was normally a kind and sweet person but when it was her time of the month… Uh oh.

"Haruchan! Why don't you go home and let daddy and everyone else handle this?"

"You're not my fucking father Tamaki."

Hearing this Tamaki began to grow mushrooms in the corner out of depression.

"Stop growing mushrooms Tamaki. It costs money to get them off."

"Shut up Kyoya."

"I think the boss is affected by Haruhi's ummm condition too…"

"You're probably right Kaoru."

"I'm Hikaru!"

"Oh well."

"Annoying bastard…"

The door suddenly opened.

"This has got to be the right one!"

"No princess, it isn't. Just trust me for once in your life."

"Fuck no. The last time I did that I ended up in a tower with a bunch of pet spiders."

"That wasn't my fault!"

"Oh?"

"And who suggested storming the castle in the first place?"

"…."

"My point exactly."

"I'd say 'fuck you' but then you'd say something perverted."

"You know you want to though."

"Pervert!"

"You didn't deny it~"

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Still didn't deny it~"

Zelda then preceded to kick him the where it hurts most. Link refused to stand down however, able to brave the pain from the many times when he almost died from injuries much worse than this.

"Funny how you still didn't deny it."

"I don't want anything to do with you!"

"Ouch that hurts, princess. Guess I'm not wanted here…"

"Don't you dare leave!"

"Make up your mind woman!"

The Host Club watched their antics, soon realizing that this was the princess and her knight that they'd heard so much about.

"I did make up my mind! You can't leave me but no perverted comments!"

"But how else am I gonna get to see that adorable expression…"

"Sadist!"

"How so?"

"You're enjoying my embarrassment."

"A sadist is someone that enjoys other people's pain not embarrassment, you know."

"Same thing."

"Are you sure you're the Bearer of Wisdom? It's really not showing at the moment…"

"Shut up."

"But I thought you liked talking to me…"

"Not when you're being a bastard."

"I hope you know we're being watched…"

"…shit."

"Yet again, how exactly are you the Bearer of Wisdom?"

"Our rep has been ruined… I actually wanted them to think that I was normalish…"

"That would've been impossible anyway."

"I guess… not even other royals have been known to handle my personality very well…"

"That didn't stop them from trying to marry you…"

"I'm sexy. They're males. What do you expect?"

"Eh."

"Ahem…"

"Omg I'm sooo sorry for intruding…"

"Yeah, she has no sense of direction and refused to listen to me so we ended up here."

"Well sorry but the whole tower thing traumatized me. I am never listening to you again."

"How the hell was I supposed to know how strong they were? I'm the brave one remember, you're supposed to be the smart one."

"I only saw them for one second! How the hell was I supposed to accurately analyze their power?!"

"They seem to argue quite a bit…"

"Link! Shut the hell up so we can actually do something."

"What kind of something~?"

"Throwing you into Death Mountain."

"Ouch."

"Okay stop distracting me you bastard!"

"Sure."

"So who are you guys anyway?"

Tamaki gasped.

"How can you not know who we are?!"

"We're new."

"That is no excuse!"

"Technically it is."

"We're the Ouran High School Host Club!"

**A/N Sorry this took me so long, and I even had the interactions planned out! But then I started planning the second arc and yeah… so I'll give myself some extra time to plan more perverted lines for Link and a few awkwardly adorable situations. I do like writing Zelda rants so I may put it into Zelda's POV again… hmmm… or maybe I'll change it up and put it into Link's POV! An insight into his perverted mind would be perfect! So expect the next one to continue from his POV. I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll try to update faster next time.**


	5. Arc 1 Chapter 4

**A/N My inspiration has returned to me! Wow… I really don't have much to say this chapter… unless of course you guys want me to go into some random anime/video game rant. Oh and I wanted to say that the purpose of this arc is to show the respective personalities of Link and Zelda and what better way to do that than put them into one of my favorite anime high schools? (The rest of my favorites are all supernatural and I wanted to use a somewhat normal one) And I just completely contradicted myself… good job Erika… good job… (If your wondering how its 'cause I said I didn't have much to say this time and yet here I am ranting. -_-) This chapter is dedicated to ConEmber for being so supportive. **^_^**Enjoy! Oh and its in Link's POV as promised.**

Arc 1 Chapter 4

"We're the Ouran High School Host Club!"

"And that's supposed to matter to us?"

I think I've gone delusional. Or that grape juice I just had was wine… yeah I can't hold my liquor very well… There's a good reason for why I stay away from alcohol at those annoying balls. But in any case I think I just saw that blonde guy turn to stone… then turn to dust… then magically reappear… like in those animes…(yes I like anime don't judge). But by the look on princess's face (which is completely priceless, where the hell is that camera when I actually need it for once in my life?!) she saw it too… So I haven't gone completely bonkers yet! Wow I'm surprised… you'd think that my sanity would be gone by now with all the shit I've been through. I mean seriously, who else would still be sane after going through a torture obstacle course for people to be killed with and then attempt to fight a giant one-eyed mummy with detached hands on a giant drum and still be sane? Yeah that thing scarred me for life… Curse you Bongo Bongo! (Yes it calls itself that. It was a truly miserable existence… and a creepy one at that. I swear I still have nightmares about that giant eye that always seemed to be checking me out… in a not so appropriate way… I'd describe it but I intend to keep this somewhat PG 13 ya know. Thank the goddesses I killed that thing.) Oops I'm getting off topic…

"We're famous!"

"Shut up Tamaki. Although your ego will probably never accept this not everyone knows us." Said the brunette (that's weird she's wearing a guy's uniform… but she's female…).

If it was even possible, the blonde guy (now known as Tamaki) looked even more crestfallen. Does he like her or something?

"Kyoya! Help me out here!"

"No point in it." Said the glasses dude (okay so this one's Kyoya…).

"Uh Link?"

"Yes princess?"

"Maybe we should be going…"

"Aww but its sooo entertaining…"

"Well it only takes two words to give you nightmares for at least a week."

"Impossible. Unless… don't you dare say it!"

"Wow you still haven't gotten over it."

"How could I have? It scarred me for life."

"What scarred you?" a really small boy(how the hell is this kid in high school?!) asked.

"Sorry but you're too young for this stuff."

"Actually Honey-sempai's the oldest here."

…..

Seriously where the hell is that camera?

Zelda's face is priceless yet again (although I'm sure mine is too at the moment).

"… What the fuck?"

"Language princess."

"Shut up before I remind you of _it."_

"You wouldn't."

Now I've already mentioned what she is talking about but if she mentions that… that _thing_ in front of them… I'm never gonna live this down…

"Must you always resort to blackmail?"

"What's 'it'?"

"You _really _don't want to know."

"Please tell us."

Oh I'll get my revenge for this. I'm going to bring up the princess's worst nightmare. (insert badass evil laugh)

"Oh just some creepy supposedly gay ghost that Link had to destroy. Apparently it chased him around on a giant drum while watching him like a pedophile."

"Oh did you know that the princess is deathly afraid of her #1 royal suitor?"

"He's freaky!"

"I don't see how so. All he does is send you tons of cheesy love letters and propose every single time he sees you."

"He's a stalker! A hot stalker but still a really creepy stalker!"

"I wonder what could possibly be so creepy about him? The fact that he never takes his eyes off you? The implications he makes? The perverted look on his face?"

"All of the above."

"Lets get going before we reveal anymore embarrassing secrets, 'kay?"

"That sounds good…"

And so we left. I think we might quite the impression on the Host Club. Despite acting like I never heard of them, I did actually hear quite a few rumors about them. Apparently the sole purpose of the club is entertaining girls. That so sounds like something the rest of the Royal Guard might do… Oi now I feel bad. I just left my men in the hands of a fatass old guy that thinks he's better than me in every way. I can only imagine the horrors the poor thing is gonna go through… I taught them well. Not only are they awesome at their job, I have taught them to be annoying as hell to anyone that hasn't earned their respect. Aro is nowhere near earning it. And challenging me for all my titles isn't helping at all. Oh well not my problem.

"Why so quiet?"

"Just thinking about all the torture my men are putting Aro through."

"They better videotape it."

"What do you expect?"

"Not sure at the moment. They are unpredictable."

"I taught them well."

"Eh. Better than the old ones at least."

"They were too boring."

We then arrived at our apartment. I checked the mail.

"Ugh the elders sent you something."

"Let me see."

"Kay."

She looked at it. Suddenly she dropped the letter and looked up, shocked.

"No…"

**A/N Hope you guys enjoyed! The letter is an intro into the arc's climax but there r gonna be a few chapters til it actually happens. Review please!**


	6. Arc 1 Chapter 5

**A/N How'd you guys like the cliffie from last chapter? Lol. So without further ado, I give you chapter 5!**

Arc 1 Chapter 5

"No…"

"What is it?"

"Just read the damn thing…"

"Ok then…."

Link picked up the letter, read it, and then dropped it in shock. It was actually a flyer, with a letter attached though neither of them had bothered to read the letter itself. The flyer read as follows:

_**We, the Council of Elders, have decided that Princess Zelda de Hyrule XV is now of age to marry. However we have not been able to decide on her fiancé. In order to remedy this situation we have proposed a competition of sorts. This competition has already been approved of by our beloved Queen, Mashiro de Hyrule. It shall proceed as follows-**_

_**First we shall invite several noblemen to try and enter the competition.**_

_**Then there shall be a written exam to test the wisdom and knowledge of the suitors. Those who are not eliminated by this test may move onto the next.**_

_**The second test is one of strength. It is a tournament in which the suitors must defeat each other in a series of one on one battles. These will continue until only one suitor remains.**_

_**The remaining suitor will then go through the final test chosen by the queen. If he passes, then he shall marry Princess Zelda. **_

_**This competition will be held one month from today, on July 3**__**rd**__**. Good luck to you all!**_

Link then decided it was the perfect moment to hug Zelda, seeing as she needed comfort.

"Don't worry princess."

"How can I not? This is gonna decide who I fucking marry!"

"Hey look!"

"What?!"

"There's a letter attached."

They read this letter as well. It was surprising as well, though in a different way.

_Hi Link and Zelda!_

_If you're reading this then you've seen the flyer announcing the council's decision. You're also probably wondering why the fuck I even agreed to this. I apologize for my language but I've heard you two curse quite a bit so I doubt you'd mind. Well here's my reasoning for accepting this incredibly idiotic idea- it's entertaining to watch a bunch of stuck up nobles beat the crap out of each other. And of course none of them will actually win because of my trap. (Insert evil laughter) They shall never get you!_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Queen Mashiro de Hyrule_

"Wow…"

"So I just freaked out for nothing?!"

"I am a bit worried about what that final test is though…"

"Knowing Mom it's something hilarious."

"And it probably involves me somehow…"

"And you're just worried that you have to get off your lazy ass and do something for once."

"You know me so well."

"That was sarcasm…"

"What can I say? I'm lazy."

"Sigh, of course…"

"You do realize we have homework to do?"

"Shit."

"It's easy."

"But it's annoying!"

"Sorry Princess can't do anything about it."

"Ugh."

The two then began their homework, with Zelda complaining the entire time.

_In a far off part of the Gerudo Desert in Hyrule…_

"A contest for the princess? Interesting…"

**A/N Sorry this is a really quick update, I just needed to set the stage for the climax. I'll try to update quicker next time. Ciao! **


	7. Arc 1 Filler

**A/N Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been a bit distracted. So today I wanted to write a filler chapter, well more of a dialogue. Why? Well simply because I REALLY wanna introduce my 3 favorite OCs even though they're supposed to be introduced in the second arc. So without further ado, I give you Genniko, Yasuke, and Natalie!**

Genniko- Sup people?

Yasuke- Hi everyone!

Natalie- Why am I here again?

Erika- So I can introduce you people!

Natalie- So it's a…

Genniko- Talk show?

Erika- Ding, ding ding! We have a winner!

Yasuke- So what'd she win?

Erika- The first question!

Genniko- Sigh, whatever you say.

Erika- Okay so here's the question! Describe Yasuke!

Genniko- Um okay. Well Yasuke is a beautiful blonde with blue eyes. Her personality is half angel half devil.

Erika- Care to elaborate?

Natalie- What she means is that Yasuke is normally one of the nicest people ever but when she's interrogating people she's really scary. And sadistic. Yeah, most people can't go through one of her sessions without needing to go to a mental hospital after.

Yasuke- I'm not that scary….

Genniko- Of course you aren't. (hugs Yasuke)

Erika- Next question! Natchan, describe Genniko.

Natalie- Technically that's not a question.

Erika- Just answer.

Natalie- The devil. She is the devil. Who the fuck let her become a medic?!

Genniko- Natchan, you're sooo mean!

Natalie- Don't get me wrong, you're still my best friend, but it would be nice if you stopped messing with my closet!

Genniko - You can't keep going around looking like a boy!

Natalie- I can and will!

Yasuke- Would you like to have a talk about that?

Natalie- No! No! Anything but that! Why are you guys ganging up on my like this?

Zelda- Cuz it's fun.

Natalie, Genniko, and Yasuke- When did you get here?

Zelda- A sec ago. Yasuke, Link's hiding something from me. Can you get it out of him for me?

Yasuke- With pleasure. (grins evilly)

(Yasuke then exits to go to where ever the hell Link is.)

Genniko- Poor Link.

Natalie- He's gonna be scarred for life.

Zelda- That's the point. ^_^

Genniko and Natalie- That's just evil.

(Yasuke reenters)

Yasuke- He's clean.

Zelda- Oh well. Did you have fun?

Yasuke- You shoulda seen his face. Oh wait a minute you still can. I took a pic.

Zelda- (Looks at picture) Omg that's hilarious.

Link- You people are sadists.

Yasuke- Oh hey Link. Watsup?

Link- (backs away slowly) You just tortured me. What do you think?

Zelda-How does she do it anyway?

Genniko- She messes with their heads.

Natalie- It's horrible.

Link- I have no words for it.

Zelda- Not even for me?

Link- Well I do have quite a few for you-

Yasuke- But they're all too cheesy.

Genniko- Yasuke wins that round.

Link- Stupid funniness war…

Yasuke- You're only saying that cuz you're losing.

Erika- Sorry but that's all the time we have left for today! See ya next chapter!

Everyone- See ya!


End file.
